<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons in Appreciating Landing Gear by Chaoswolf12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969104">Lessons in Appreciating Landing Gear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12/pseuds/Chaoswolf12'>Chaoswolf12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Invasion of Privacy, Other, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, mentioned Skywarp/Thundercracker/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12/pseuds/Chaoswolf12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire and Skywarp have started a bit of a secret relationship. During one of their trysts, Skyfire wants to do something different and Skywarp is very willing to try it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skyfire/Skywarp (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinks in the Wires (A free 18+ Transformers weird kinks fanzine)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this to go in the Kinks In The Wires: 18+  Free Online Zine.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966062<br/>Had a ton of fun participating and am posting it here as part of the collection so it's easier for even more people to see ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It all started because Skywarp got curious about the big guy they found in the ice. Especially when Starscream admitted he had a past with the mech. So Skywarp did the logical thing and hacked Starscream’s old personal datapads until he found his trinemate’s pre-war journal entries. Then he copied them over to his own datapad to read and carefully put Starscream’s things back as they were.</p>
<p>Skywarp settled onto his berth to read, though his spark pulsed in its chamber with an odd little twist of guilt. His trine wasn’t the closest they could be, but they had always respected each other’s privacy. Skywarp was breaking a lot of unwritten rules as well as several Starscream-dictated ones. Including, don’t mess with each other’s things, leave the past where it is unless you want to volunteer your own, privacy is sacrosanct, and powerplays and pranks stay outside their quarters. Lately Starscream had added a new one- <em>Never mention Skyfire</em>. Which left Skywarp resorting to this. </p>
<p>There was a lot to read about Skyfire in the journal. The shuttle had been Starscream’s partner- first at the academy and then in science, as they flew about the universe studying life and looking for energon sources. It was a glimpse at a Starscream Skywarp had never known, and it was fascinating how different he had been. It also gave Skywarp’s spark a funny little twinge when he thought about those changes.</p>
<p>Just as fascinating was the insight into Skyfire. According to Starscream’s writing, the shuttle was as brilliant as he was big. It also revealed him to be peaceful, patient unless dealing with bullies or cruelty, and a surprisingly good lover when their partnership finally crossed into the berth too. The last entries are about their approach to an icy little planet, third from its sun, and the first few days of exploration and discovery. Ironic that they had ended up on this planet in their travels.</p>
<p>But the real find was a saved comm-number. Skyfire’s comm-number.  Skywarp added it into his own comm system with a shrug, and forgot about it for while. It was only months later on, while recovering from a battle that he remembered the comm-number and decided to send a message to Skyfire on a whim.</p>
<p>After a few awkward and suspicious exchanges, Skyfire agreed to meet Skywarp in the metal. Mostly because Skywarp pestered the poor shuttle non-stop. Those first few meet-ups were almost as awkward as the first comm-calls, but Skywarp’s curiosity and Skyfire’s nostalgia soon had them trading stories- first about Starscream and places on Cybertron-that-was, and then about themselves and their personal dreams.</p>
<p>Somewhere around the dozenth secret meeting or so, Skywarp interrupted Skyfire’s story about a planet full of nothing but glowing fungi by pulling the big mech down for a kiss. After a gasp of surprise, Skyfire enthusiastically kissed him back. Their meetings after that were somewhat less in the way of talking and quite a bit more more in the way of fragging, though certainly not any quieter.</p>
<p>So now Skywarp was happily flying to a nicely isolated and hard-to-get-to-unless-you-can-fly mountain with a wide crater filled with a lake surrounded by grass and steep sloping sides. They had found it during a lazy flight and now used it for their frag fests. Skywarp did a little shimmy in the air, already anticipating some sweet shuttle spike. He spotted a flash of white plating as he circled in to land, and sent a happy ping as greeting.</p>
<p>Skyfire sent a ping in return and a message “Stay in alt-mode please? I want to do something a little different today.”</p>
<p>“Ah, sure,” Skywarp replied as he dropped his landing gear in preparation to land, instead of his usual routine of flipping into root-mode and landing on foot. Luckily he didn’t need much landing surface even in alt, and there was a nice flat gravelly stretch of shore by the lake. “I’m down with some alt-fragging.”</p>
<p>But to his surprise, Skyfire didn’t let him taxi. Instead, the big white and red mech rose up on his own anti-gravs and met him mid-air. Skywarp yelped when Skyfire rose up right into his flightpath. He frantically reversed his engines to avoid crashing into him and they stalled out, which was apparently what Skyfire was expecting because he grabbed Skywarp right out of the air. Holding Skywarp gently under his wings, nosecone in the air and their bellies pressed together, Skyfire slowly lowered them back to the ground where he had a few large tarps laid out to cover and cushion the grass.</p>
<p>“I could have landed on my own ya know,” Skywarp said, feeling very off balance and precarious despite the secure way Skyfire was holding him</p>
<p>“I know you could have,” Skyfire agreed. Kneeling carefully on the tarps, Skyfire adjusted his hold on Skywarp’s jet form until he could carefully lay him back on the tarps, canopy and dorsal plates on the tarp, belly to the sky and tailfins neatly resting on either side of Skyfire’s thighs. “But it was easier to maneuver you this way.”</p>
<p>“This feels really weird,” Skywarp said, flexing his ailerons and tail flaps and wiggling his landing gear. It was odd to feel nothing under his wheels and yet have the tarps bunching and rubbing under his wings.  “My gyroscope and horizonline are all off and it’s making me kinda dizzy.” He giggled. “Never been upside down in altmode before unless I’m flying.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you up if it bothers you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m fine, just getting used to it.” Skywarp wiggled his various parts again, as his voice turned playful. “Why don’t you go ahead and show me what you were planning now you got me how you want me?”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Skyfire leaned forward so that he could reach every part of the jet in his lap, and began by trailing his hands all over Skywarp’s exposed underside. He caressed every plate, traced around the air intakes, and tweaked every wingflap he could reach. He even ran his fingers over the tailfins bracketing his thighs and dipped them into Skywarp’s thrusters. He waited until Skywarp was heated up under his hands and fans spinning warm air from his vents before stopping and speaking. “You see, I want to appreciate all of you, and there is a certain part of Seekers that goes woefully under appreciated.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Skywarp asked, voice already getting tinged with static from the charge all the caresses were generating. “What part?” he asked curious.</p>
<p> “These,” Skyfire answered, sliding his hands over to only parts of Skywarp he had avoided until now.</p>
<p>Skywarp gasped as gentle fingers rubbed over the open hatches for his rear landing gear, tracing up the silver struts and hydraulics before ending in a playful spin of the wheels. “My landing gear? Really?” He twitched and gasped again as clever fingers dipped into his open hatches and played some more.</p>
<p>“Yes. You see, everyone thinks about a Seeker’s wings, intakes, and turbines, but they forget a Seeker sometimes has to come down out of the sky,” Skyfire explained as he slipped his fingers inside the recessed wheel wells. Fingers trailed over components that were extra sensitive from being so rarely exposed. Even more rarely were these components ever touched like this, and he enjoyed the shivers he caused by doing so. Lifting his hands back out, he gently pressed down on the wheels, activating the hydraulics and springs. Skywarp let out a moan at the pressure and Skyfire smiled. “And when you do deign to land, so often you flip right to root mode and show off all your skills with your pretty frame that way. But when you do that you leave these magnificent bits hidden away.”</p>
<p>Trembling already from the attention to his landing gear, (and Primus! Skywarp had never known they could be so sensitive!) Skywarp managed to rasp out in a voice that trembled almost as much as his frame “Magnificent? How?”</p>
<p>“Because they look so delicate,” Skyfire answered, wrapping his fingers around the struts and gently stroking up and down, rubbing his thumbs on the wheels each pass and making them rock back and forth on their axle. He was thoroughly enjoying the moans he was getting from Skywarp with every stroke. “Such thin struts and tiny wheels.” He spent a few more moments teasing them. “But in reality they are so strong.” As he said this, Skyfire put his palms over the wheels and pressed down firmly.</p>
<p>Skywarp groaned, then gasped as Skyfire’s big white hands pressed, then let up, then pressed down again. A few more repetitions had Skywarp practically keening, voice wobbling up and down with the motions.</p>
<p>“Do you know why I say that they are strong?” Skyfire asked a minute later, having moved back to softly stroking the struts to give Skywarp a brief reprieve. When Skywarp didn’t answer, just venting hard and twitching with his touches, Skyfire huffed in playful exasperation. He pinched a black tailfin, which made Skywarp yelp and brought his attention back. “Do you know why, my pretty purple Seeker?”</p>
<p>“No?” came the quavering staticky answer.</p>
<p>“Because your lovely little landing gear has to catch you when you finally touch ground again. It has to handle all that speed and force, and not crumple. It is sturdy enough to withstand all that, and yet-,” Here Skyfire paused to slowly, inexorably press down once again, watching the hydraulic piston compress completely, and the hinges flex as the wheels lowered and spread slightly farther apart as the landing gear moved. The sound Skywarp made as he did so was lovely. “-they are also flexible enough to bend so that you can touchdown so much more lightly than expected. But the flex and bounce of your rear gear is nothing compared to the front gear.”</p>
<p>Skywarp whimpered as Skyfire leaned even further over his belly, hands slowly sliding up until they rested next to, but not yet touching, the lonely front wheel. The shuttle had deviously avoided so much as venting on it until now, and Skywarp practically crackled with charge and rising anticipation. His spark spun so fast from the pleasure and wanting that he felt almost dizzy, like he was free falling and spinning out of control in a good way.</p>
<p>“This cute little wheel has to handle the bounce of your nosecone coming down. It might be even smaller than your rear wheels, but it’s even more flexible.” Skyfire demonstrated this fact by finally bringing a hand up and grabbing the strut of the front wheel and slowly, firmly, pushed the whole thing forward until the torque link flexed and the pistons compressed, and Skywarp let out a strangled sounding blip of static. Then Skyfire reached in with his other hand and pressed on the exposed actuators and hinged struts that pull the landing gear back into its stowed position. Charge began to crackle along Skywarp’s plating seams and he moaned as Skyfire fondled each component. The moan spiraled up to a desperate cry when Skyfire leaned forward that last little bit that made his torso press into the rear landing gear and compress it, as he dipped his helm to the front gear and <em>bit the tire</em>.</p>
<p>Overload slammed into Skywarp like a lightning bolt. Charge flashed over his plating and his spark pulsed. He gave one last soft moan before relaxing every linkage in his frame and just lying there, still upended across Skyfire’s lap, just basking in the lingering flickers of charge dissipating against Skyfire’s frame.</p>
<p>Skyfire sat up straight, steam rising from his own vents as he gently pet Skywarp’s underside. He had thoroughly enjoying riling Skywarp up, and the charge flash from Skywarp’s overload had tripped his system over as well. Though, from the look of the limp jet in his lap, his own overload hadn’t been quite as powerful. He smiled, enjoying the lingering pleasure as Skywarp’s vents slowed and his plating cooled.</p>
<p>Eventually Skywarp stirred. Skyfire leaned back as Skywarp carefully flipped into his root mode. The process ending with him sprawled on his back on the tarp, with a leg on either side of Skyfire’s hips and canopy facing the sky. “That was- <em>Primus</em> that was fantastic,” Skywarp said in the tone of the thoroughly satisfied from his spread-eagle position.</p>
<p>“Good,” Skyfire rumbled, idly tracing the edges of Skywarp’s legs with his fingers. “I enjoyed it immensely as well.”</p>
<p>“Where did you even learn to do that?”</p>
<p>“Shuttles have landing gear of their own, remember. I learned the same way you did- someone was kind enough to show me.”</p>
<p>Finally feeling like he had enough strength back to move somewhat properly, Skywarp heaved himself onto his elbows and kind of scooched and wiggled his way until he was snuggled against Skyfire’s side. Skyfire took the opportunity to straighten out his legs and lay back, pulling Skywarp close when he  moved into range.</p>
<p>Skyfire chuckled quietly after they had settled. “And if you think that was intense, wait until I do a full service maintenance on your gear. Bet you need a full work-up, too. All this time flying around, and you’ve obviously neglected the poor things. I’ll have to go over every bolt and joint, tightening and greasing as needed. Maybe top off your hydraulics, make sure the pressure is perfect. Test all the wiring, too, because it wouldn’t do to have a short when you need to land, now would it?” he practically purred into Skywarp’s audial, enjoying the shiver his suggestions caused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely need to do that soon,” Skywarp agreed, voice crackling a little just at the thought.</p>
<p>They lay there kissing and cuddling and talking until Skywarp started getting questioning pings from his trinemates. With a few last kisses and plans to meet again soon, Skywarp took off. As he flew away, watching the bright white of Skyfire plating fade in the distance, he pondered who might have taught Skyfire about that kind of fun. Even more important, had Skyfire taught <em>Starscream</em> about the wonders of landing gear? Pits, maybe Starscream had taught Skyfire, and wasn’t that a thought? Might make Starscream suspicious about what he’s been up to if that was the case, and he comes home wanting to try something ‘new’ that he heard about...</p>
<p> Grinning to himself, Skywarp decided that it was worth possibly getting in trouble to ask his trine if they would like to try it.  Even Starscream, despite the slight risk of him putting facts together and guessing where Skywarp got the idea. Besides, he definitely had to show Thundercracker, and he was going to enjoy every moment of passing on the lesson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The end.</p>
<p>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. illustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is the picture that goes with the story.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>